


cotton candy

by explodingnebulae



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Beaches, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Gen, Innocence, in-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explodingnebulae/pseuds/explodingnebulae
Summary: after watching her dance, elizabeth takes to indulging in more beach activities
Relationships: Booker DeWitt & Elizabeth, Booker DeWitt/Elizabeth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	cotton candy

**Author's Note:**

> i was walking my dog when this came to my head and i needed to write it down. hope you all enjoy! no kisses or smut, but still very soft.

“mr. dewitt! you have to try this! it’s incredible. so sweet and it’s so light,” elizabeth chimes, her singsong voice a melody lilting into his ears. 

her blue eyes shine and sparkle against the backdrop of the synthetic ocean behind her while the pink cloud of threaded sugar gave depth to her already rosy cheeks. she looked like a painting of delicious flavors that warmed booker’s heart, melting the ice a little bit more with her innocent fascination with the mundane. she pulls a section from the cloud off and sticks it out for him to take it, eyeing him expectantly as if to urge him on.

booker takes a look at the sugary treat and feels his stomach gnawing at him. when was the last time he ate anything? he had a beer that he found in a bar earlier, before he met this mysterious wonder of a young woman. so much energy, so much life. he realizes that it makes sense for her to be like this. trapped in a metal tower with no company, no experience. 

he glances back to her and takes it from her, taking note of the thimble on her little finger. he wants to ask but it’s none of his business, just as anna and his wife were none of hers. 

“don’t eat too much of this, alright? cotton candy can give you a stomach ache,” he warns offhandedly, unsure of where the words came from or why he was saying them. what does he care?

“okay, _dad_ ,” she rolls her eyes and takes another puff of the sweet. he watches how her lips move as she sucks on her finger to remove any remaining sugar left behind and feels a small twinge in the pit of his belly.

admittedly, he finds her more attractive than he should, more than he needs to. but he can’t help it, or maybe doesn’t want to. there’s no denying her beauty. her porcelain skin, brunette hair so dark it might as well be black, and those doe eyes... 

he might be old enough but if there was one thing he didn’t need to hear from her lips, it’s her calling him ‘dad.’

daddy might be a reasonable substitute, but under different circumstances, preferably with her naked beneath him. her bo--

“it’s booker.” 

he shakes the thought away, not wanting to attach himself to her any more than is necessary.

“right, sorry. mr. dewitt,” she shrugs and heads toward the beach, a playful trill in her overly giddy voice. 

booker knows he’s a complicated man with complicated emotions, but everything seems simple when he watches her nearly prance to the shore. a simplicity that should not exist in such a strange world as the one he is in. elizabeth found a spot in him that no one has been able to reach in what feels like centuries. not booze, not gambling, not cocaine, not laudanum, not mercenary work...

a simple young girl with a captivating smile and ocean eyes he could drown in if he’d let himself. 

“booker! come down here! there are seashells,” she calls over her shoulder to him. her cotton candy has diminished slightly since he got lost in his thoughts. 

seashells on top of the world. of course columbia would have seashells. anything to create the authenticity of reality in such a brainwashed and backwards society. creature comforts for uncomfortable creatures.

he gives a sigh and trudges after her, his energy the polar opposite of hers. they have places to be, a mission forward, an escape to plan. he can get swept up by her at any time, but not when a simple glance at his hand will give way to certain chaos. 

“here. look,” she notes and lifts her other hand to him, cupping the small peach-toned shell as though it’s a precious jewel. 

“they thought of everything when they made this place, didn’t they?” he muses mostly to himself. 

before he can register what’s going on, elizabeth seizes his hand from his side and pries open his now tense fingers. he doesn’t stop her when she places the shell in his palm. 

“for good luck,” she nearly hums the words and booker tucks it away in his pocket. the sentiment is nice, but his luck isn’t the best and he doesn’t have the heart to break it to her.

“we’re gonna need any luck we can get. come on, we should get a move on. don’t want to keep paris waiting, do we?” he keeps a smirk from creeping onto his face. she doesn’t need to see the sway she holds over him.

"i suppose not. but at least let me finish my cotton candy," she bargains with a pout that weakens his resolve just enough for him to be pliant.

"i don't want to hear it if you get sick," he replies with a raised brow. booker starts to head away from her. the soft crunching in the sand informs him that she's following close behind.

he finds a place further up the beach and sits in the sand. it's surprisingly warm beneath him, but not unpleasantly hot, perfect to spend a day lazing away on. the sun is blocked from his sights when she stands beside him and he looks up at her. she's scanning the beach, taking everything in with fresh eyes. every single footstep is a new experience for her. 

whatever comes next. whatever the end is...

he hopes she doesn't lose her sense of wonderment getting there.


End file.
